villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agent Orange (comics)
Agent Orange was a hi-tech villain from Marvel Comics who fought against Captain America and Nick Fury. History Tony Stark designed the Multi-Man Armor for non-combat operations (such as construction) to allow one soldier to do the work of twenty. However, as it cost 20 million dollars per suit, Congress nixed its development. Somehow rogue SHIELD agents Tom Gittes and Nate Thurman obtained the Multi-Man Armor prototype (or had one built), modifying it for combat by increasing its armor and adding various weapons. Goshaw was hired by Tom Gittes and Nate Thurman and outfitted with the Multi-Man Armor. Gittes and Thurman had compiled a list of war or other international criminals who were bargaining with the USA to gain amnesty. They wished to assassinate these men. They sent Goshaw, who took the name Agent Orange, to kill Russian scientist Col. Dmitri Panshin. Agent Orange ambushed Dmitri Panshin in the bathroom at Euro-Disneyland, Paris, where he was meeting with "Dum Dum" Dugan to discuss defecting to the USA. Dugan walked in on the assault and fired on Agent Orange, while the Titanium Man arrived to try to claim Panshin for his employers (AIM in this case). Agent Orange fought the Titanium Man who also fought Dugan, and Panshin escaped in the ensuing chaos. Agent Orange fired several rounds against the Titanium Man, with a stray bullet hitting Dugan in the left shin, and his employers then commanded him to abort the mission, so he flew off. Nick Fury recruited Captain America to help locate Panshin, and Captain America found him in Prague, Czech Republic, but before he could contact him, Agent Orange burst through the ground and attempted to grab him. Captain America fought Agent Orange, shattering one of his wrist weapons, and Panshin fled again. Captain America caught up with Panshin and his son, Sergei, but the Titanium Man arrived to try to snatch Panshin again. A three-way battle ensued, with Cap and the Titanium Man temporarily flooring Agent Orange, and with the Titanium grabbing Sergei Panshin (as Dmitri had lost himself in the crowd) and flying off. Agent Orange recovered and caught up to the Titanium Man, firing a device that shorted out his armor, forcing him to drop Sergei. Agent Orange grabbed Sergei and escaped. Dmitri Panshin turned in to SHIELD to gain their aid in recovering Sergei. Agent Orange contacted SHIELD, claiming to be an agent of Hydra, and wishing to offer Sergei as a trade for Dmitri. He set up a transfer meeting in Eastern Germany, after which he checked in with Gittes via scrambled call. The reckless Goshaw bragged how he had fixed his armor's wrist cannon and then demonstrated, firing it into a table just a few feet from the young Sergei. Agent Orange then went to the meeting site and successfully traded Sergei for Dmitri, after which he flew away with the latter. Agent Orange brought Panshin before Gittes and Thurman aboard a SHIELD Helicarrier, and the rogue SHIELD agents held a war crimes trial for him; but the Titanium Man tracked Agent Orange, bringing Captain America and Fury with him. Gittes directed Agent Orange and the rogue agents to take down all three new arrivals. Captain America squared off with Agent Orange, outmaneuvering him repeatedly. The Titanium Man used AIM technology and codes to shut down Agent Orange's armor, and Captain America then flattened him with a flying dropkick. Goshaw was presumably stripped of his armor and turned over to the authorities. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Male Category:Mercenaries